


Spinning

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Series: Jean Fics for my fellow Jean stans [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And also a very good top, F/M, I seriously don't know how to tag nsfw fics I'm sorry, Jean Kirstein is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, some intense sexy time for all your needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Pressed against a dark, Marley alleyway by Jean you find yourself in bliss.Or alternatively, sex against a wall but make it sentimental
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Series: Jean Fics for my fellow Jean stans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143716
Kudos: 57





	Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> This had many notes on Tumblr so I figured, why not post it here as well? I hope you like it. It seems this is rather intense as well. But go ahead, love you some Jeanbo.

“Shit, hold your skirt up”

Jean’s voice wasn’t the only sound that echoed through the dark cobblestone alleyway as the words fell off his mouth; the maniacally shifting of your clothing, the sound of fabric barely ripping and the loud thump of your knee hitting the brick wall you were pressed on fought for dominance as they spread throughout the air.

Though, with your chest pressed against the wall your ears were deaf to them, graced with the soft sounds of Jean’s hitched breath as he swallowed back the screams that threatened to spill from the depths of his chest.

He jumped back to readjust to the position he had put the two of you in. His left hand, now wrapped under your knee slapped against the brick wall, halfway lifting you up as he maniacally pressed against you. And still, as if he was unable to get enough of this profoundly perfect angle, he bit onto your earlobe as he thrusted his hips harder, needier into yours.

“I can’t.” You muttered between hiccuped breaths. “My hands are, fuck, my hands are weak.”

He could have chuckled or at least he could have sputtered a cocky remark but the short whiny breath stuck in his throat protested to be heard instead and the need to stay quiet refused to allow him to express himself. His mind played games with the amusing thrill of getting caught, he had never seemed to get enough of it.

Loathing the fact that he couldn’t see your face, his hands ravaged their way under your loosely hanging shirt, quickly finding their way to launch onto your hardened buds. He greedily fondled the soft skin that clashed with his palm, sending his head back as sped up his pace.

You couldn’t stop panting as his teeth sank into the nape of your neck and while his soft lips engulfed the mellow skin in the area the coil in your lower stomach throbbed in spiraling circles. You were breathing so hard, so unevenly as a mixture of nerves and excitement washed through you, you were positive your head wouldn’t stop spinning after this.

You felt as if your movements of arousal were embarrassing; stuck between a cold foreign wall and Jean’s enormous form, you couldn’t help but twitch violently as you felt his member hit a painfully soft spot inside you. You were worried that you were too loud, but even if you were Jean’s hand never came to mask your mouth.

Anything could have made you calm down, anything could have stopped your twitching, anything but his hand painfully digging into your propped bum before wiggling its way to your pelvic area. Snakingly it reached his desired destination. As his fingers landed on your bundle of nerves he moved them skillfully, slowly. It was only occasionally when he picked up the pace enough to match the thrusting of his hips.

“Jean, I can’t hold it anymore.” You whispered helplessly.

“Let loose, I know you want to.” He whispered in your ear, his finger flicking your swollen flesh as a warning. You simply whined in return.

“I know how much you like this.” His teeth sunk into your earlobe. “You don’t care if someone sees, all you care about is how good this feels, don’t you? I do too, fuck.”

You only sighed in pleasure. With his words erotism filled the air once again and you couldn’t help but bite your lip at the sensation of his hands rapidly rubbing on you. Frankly, you didn’t know where your pleasure was concentrated, was it at your tender breeches or in the pit of your stomach? At this point it was a battle between the two and the declaration of the winner depended solely in the hands of your partner. He words made it even worse for you, he made you melt into him as you felt the friction in your body burns.

“Don’t get cock- cocky now.” You spoke.

Drool tried to slip out of the corner of your mouth as you felt him swelling up and twitching inside of you. That was it, you knew it, there was no going back now. You clenched around him, begging silently that he wouldn’t cease with his fast pace.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t you dare stop Jean. I’m begging you.”

Jean, flustered much as the words echoed through his head, only thrusted in you impossibly faster, his lightweight fingers hitting you in all the right spots, ensuring you were reaching your climax as well. The was no possible way he could hold it in anymore and only with a few more thrusts he felt it.

It came in waves, the way you clenched around him for the last time before stretching your legs, your failed attempts of gulping down your voice, every thing was signaling your climax and Jean, knowing every single one of them felt himself go crazy. As you panted, trying to process the climax of your high he pulled out and wrapped his hand around himself. His own climax finally exploding in white hot blotches after a few pumps. It coated your bum and thigh and as hit as it was it felt as if it was burning holes on you.

Jean grabbed your skirt as he let go of your leg and spun you around in shift movements, bringing you onto his chest, with the sole purpose of showering you with kisses. With haze in his eyes he stared at you, his sweet dripping forehead pressed into yours. You could feel his heart in his chest as it synchronized with yours with every hungry kiss he planted on you.

“I’m never taking you up against a wall with your back against me, I want to look into your eyes while I’m kissing you.”

“Pull your pants up mister.” You giggled as a sheer red hue finally made its way up to your cheeks. “Or else you’re challenging me to repeat this in the way you just told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride!!! (I seem to have a reoccuring theme going on with Jean and semi-public sex huh?)  
> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
